


Cale

by skycloud86



Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skycloud86/pseuds/skycloud86
Summary: Originally posted on FFN in 2009, minor spelling and grammar differences.





	Cale

I was born in 1974, in Boston, Massachusetts. I wasn't, however, born a terrorist and I certainly was not brought up to be one. My chosen career path, unconventional as it is, was chosen for one reason only - I crave the excitement, the adrenaline that this life on the edge of society provides. Do you think that the life of a terrorist is worse than that of an office worker? At least we don't have to wear a tie to work.

I suppose the first time I heard of Nina Myers, I could not help being impressed by her. I know very few women terrorists, and she was definitely one of the best, male or female. She had it all - the looks, the brains, the ruthlessness, and when she picked me to help her with a deal down in Mexico, I have to admit that I felt like the teacher's pet for weeks afterwards. I know why she chose me, because we both had to betray a person we once loved, and still do in some way. The one I betrayed, her name was Sarah and I would have done anything just to put even the smallest smile on her perfect face, or to hear just a short, sweet sample of her infectious giggle.

The deal was in regards to some Ukrainian virus that our employers wanted, and they were willing to pay a hell of a lot of money to get their hands on it. The guy selling the virus was some British guy in a suit called Amador. Now, I know all about the cover of a book and not to judge by such a thing, but Amador looked as sleazy and untrustworthy as he was. I have to say, I didn't like him the second I had the displeasure of knowing of his existence and there was hardly a time when we were near each other that I didn't have the safety off on my gun.

What set alarm bells off inside my head was the meeting Nina had with one of the people representing the other buyer in the auction. He was this tanned, Californian federal agent called Jack Bauer, and Nina seemed frantic when she laid eyes on him. I had heard tales of a Jack, and I sort of connected them to this guy, this lackey of Columbian drug dealers who looked nothing like a supposed US government agent. Tensions flared instantly and we were almost in a firefight within seconds, before Amador actually did something decent, but not unselfishly, and ordered us to lower our guns or the first to shoot would be shot down by Amador's men.


End file.
